


The Brotherhood.

by xMadDisaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin! Eren Yeager, Assassin's, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Captain Levi, Dreams, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Good Parent Grisha, Heats, Implied Mpreg, Lovers, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Milking, Reincarnation, Smut, Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), a/b/o dynamics, don't need to play the game to understand the plot, loosely based on Assassin's Creed II, other smutty tags to come, ruts, slight difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/pseuds/xMadDisaster
Summary: At first, Levi thought they were just strange dreams, but he came to realise how wrong he was. With his memories of a past life and past lover still fresh in his mind; Levi lives his life wishing he didn't have them or wishing he wasn't alone. So how will he start to feel when his lover returns but has no memory of him? Levi must do everything ihe can to make Eren remember - he doesn't want to be alone anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to quickly make this clearly that you don't need to play the game (Assassin's Creed 2 - or any of them), this isn't based off it - it's just similar. I've just taken it's plot and altered it for my own use. Some things are very similar, but they're easy to follow :3  
> I also want to note that this is my first time writing in first person. I can't stand doing it normally. But I wanted to try. So pleave give me time to get use to it :)  
> Anyway - ENJOY!   
> hahahahaha smut warning. Right at the start. That's how I roll ;) But no. It's terrible.

_Erwin had been doing my head in all day, shouting the orders and telling him to have more of their lackey's arrest people. Sure, it was his job to do it, and it is mine to follow them. But just of late I can't stand being around my Commander and his fucking bushy eyebrows. I take no pride in ordering my men to arrest an innocent man, in front of his wife and kid and then do nothing when one of them hits the equally innocent wife. It make's me sick to my stomach, but this is the life I lead and it's the life I chose. I had to get my sister; Isabel and I out of there, out of the slums. And this was the only way how. But it's not all bad. Isabel is a lady now - she's married to the noble and good friend of mine, Farlan. And as for me? I'm not completely lonely anymore._

_As I remove my, stain free, cravat I can hear him approaching. His feet hitting the tiles of the roofs, his grunts as he jumps over gaps that should be impossible for any human being to do. But not for him. I see him swing into the room, through my window, from the corner of my eye. I've already started unbuttoning my shirt, letting it drape over my shoulders. I can practically hear him salivating as he approaches me, with that lustful hunger in his eyes. It's not long before his hands, no longer covered by gloves, are roaming my rippled torso. His touch sending sparks throughout my body, and his lips pressing over my neck, sucking on my pale skin and drawing breathless pants from me._

_"I was watching you earlier..." he breaths against my skin, causing my eyes to roll, ever so slightly, backwards._

_"Oh?"_

_"I didn't like what I saw." I momentarily fear that he's talking about the incident today with the mother and her child. But I know deep down that he understands my predicament and that I receive no joy from such tasks. "That man - he was looking at you like you were is prize." he breaths again, his arms wrapping tighter around my slim form, fingers working on unbuttoning my pants, before slipping into my undergarments and stroking my already half hard length._

_"Nile can go fuck himself." I moan, my head arching back to rest upon his shoulder as my hips buck gently into his grasp. "You're the only one for me. The only one who gets to touch me, feel me....love me." His lips capture mine in a heated embrace as his hand quickens on my length. His other hand pushes down the last of my clothing before he pushes a finger inside me; reducing me to a moaning mess._

_"You're mine." he growls into my ear, bending me over the end of my bed._

_"I'm yours, Eren."_

****

\------

I wake with a start, panting, sweating and the feeling of nausea hitting me in rolling waves. Not to mention sporting an aching hard on. Every fucking night I have these 'dreams' but I know they aren't dreams. They're memories, of a past life and a lover I know deep in my heart, I still miss. I've never met him, not in this life, and probably never will. But mother nature is a fucking bitch and wants to see me suffer. Clearly I wasn't made to suffer enough, before. 

Once the nausea passes I climb out of bed and shuffle out of my room to take a shower. I glance at my alarm clock to see it's only 5am but I know I won't be getting any more sleep tonight. I keep quiet as I pass my mother's room, not wanting to wake her. She doesn't know what I go through, she knows I'm practically an insomniac but she doesn't know why. Entering the bathroom I shut and lock the door behind me before peeling off my sticky clothes and throw them into the hamper before setting the temperature of the water to cool and turn it on. I hop in cautiously, but I know there's no need. I'm so use to this now, it's become a daily routine. I ignore the throbbing appendage between my legs, letting it calm down while I wash my body in my new coconut body wash. 

I can't help but think back on the flashback I had. It wasn't uncommon for me to dream of our shared nights of passion. Sometimes they'd be flashbacks of when we first met and sometimes they were of us fighting. We always made up in the end, normally with him visiting me in my chambers, whispering sweet nothings into my ear after making my throat hoarse from screaming his name so much. It was a wonder how we never got caught. In fact we never really did. Not until the end. Closing my eyes I will for those memories not to resurface, I don't want to see it again. It hurt too much the last time. 

Once I'm fully washed, I step out of the shower and dry myself off, wrapping a towel around my hips. I stare at myself in the mirror, but I don't smile. I never do. I'm not bad looking, in fact I have a perfect body. I'm ripped with muscles, but not in an ugly - body builder sort of way. My features aren't bad either, all the girls and boys at school apparently have a crush on me - or so Hange says. But I'm short - terribly so. And on top of that; I'm an Omega. I first presented when I was thirteen and I've hated myself that little bit more ever since. I was at school when I went into my first heat, thankfully the school called my mother and had her come get me before anything bad could happen. Since then I've been on repressants, only coming off them once a year to have a heat. After all, it's dangerous to repress all heats. 

When people at school found out I was an Omega some looked at me differently, thinking I wasn't strong and 'scary' anymore, but I soon put them right. One Alpha, a guy called Jean who strangely resembles a horse, thought he could over step the line and try to 'put me in my place'. Let's just say he still avoids crossing paths with me, to this day. But I'm use to him and his stupid ways. He's always been the same. Even back then - oh didn't I say? yeah a lot of the people I know are also from that time. None of them remember though - Hange says she's got some memories, but they're pretty hazy still. If I felt different I'd probably be happy that I'd known them all from thousands of years ago. But there are three I still haven't found. I don't think I ever will. 

_Eren..._

****

-x-

By the time I'm ready it's already 6.30am. I can hear mum pottering around in the kitchen downstairs; our house isn't very big, nor is it very homely. Mum's done her best; my uncle Kenny helps out when he's in town, and helps pay the bills when mum can't. But other than that, it's just mum and I. Though my friends are constantly inviting themselves over - it irritates the hell out of me, but in another way I don't mind it too much. 

I make my way down the stairs, taking the creaking steps slowly and tentatively. I'm just waiting for the day I fall through them. The closer I get to the bottom, the more I can hear, and I can definitely hear more than one voice. _Hange_. I let out an exasperated sigh and make my way into the kitchen where she is already sat, eating and of course talking with her mouth full. "Have some fucking manners!" I snap causing the crazy woman to laugh loudly while my mother hits me on the head with her wooden spoon. 

"Language!"

"Sorry." I mutter, not that I really am. Hange watches me closely from where they're sat as I eat the breakfast my mum puts in front of me. I know she's doing it and I know why. But I ignore her. I don't want mum listening in to our conversation, so the room remains quiet for the rest of the time that we spend together. With the exception of mum asking Hange questions or discussing her plans for the weekend. It was Monday, why the fuck was she already planning for the weekend? I pay no attention though. I'm not bothered, I never am. 

When 7 O'clock rolls around, Hange and I set off. Bags are thrown over our shoulders and I'm already debating putting my earphones in. I can see that she's itching to ask. I sigh - yet again - and glance towards her. "Well? Go on then." That's all I needed to say before she proceeded to squeal and clap her hands. What was she? A fucking seal? 

"You had another dream, right? What memory was it this time?" Her eyes sparkle as she awaits the answer. And again I wonder why me. I knew I fucked up before, but this was just plain unfair. 

"None of your damn business!" I snap, directing my best glare at her but it has no effect as she simply laughs even harder than before, clutching at her stomach. 

"Oh my god, you totally had a sex dream, didn't you?!" she howled, making me grind my teeth together before speeding up to get the fuck away from her. 

I can hear her calling my name as I walk down the road and turn the corner - entering the schools car park where students are already arriving. I put in my earplugs, quickly. Not wanting to be disturbed anymore. I walk over to the entrance, now aware that Hange has caught up, but is keeping quiet this time. We walk into the school and quickly set about getting our belongings from our lockers. I'm already dreading today, I just know it's going to be shit, but I don't know why - or why I'm feeling that way. I'm aware that it's no longer just Hange and I, but as I shut my locker and turn around I make no effort to communicate with the four people who just joined us. Erwin, Mike, Isabel and Farlan are all crowded around us; Isabel is hanging off Farlan's arm - they're together; even in this life. It makes my chest hurt, but I'm happy for them - deep down. Mike's silent, sniffing at the air every now and then, but he always is. And Erwin is talking to Hange. It's strange to think I'm friends with the bastard in this life. After all he's the reason I'm so unhappy - well...his past self. Fuck, I need to stop being bitter, but I can't help it. 

When the blonde catches me staring, he smiles that charming smile of his me, his eyes sparkling. It's no secret that he, an Alpha, wants me as his Omega, but I always refuse. I don't want him. I don't want anyone. I can't be without that stupid brunette brat. But it seems I have to be. Scowling, I begin to walk towards our first class, Literature, with the other following closely behind me. I'm use to it now, them always being one step behind me. It doesn't bother me as much as it use to. 

We walk into class and take our seats. Erwin sits next to me while Hange sits at the table in front and to our right sit Isabel and Farlan. It's not long before other students begin to pile in but I take no notice. I stare out of the window wishing I was somewhere else. Thinking back to my flashback last night - wishing I could go back to that time. It'd be nice - more than nice. Erwin nudges me when the teacher enters and I take my earphones out and turn my music off before pocketing them both. But I still pay no attention. Miss Reiss is talking to the class about something, I don't know what. But I hear her calling out names and answer to my name when it's called. 

As I stare out the window, something catches my attention. Viridian eyes. My heart stops momentarily, my eyes widening. I have to be having another flashback. I rub my eyes but when I open them again, the eyes are still there, in the distance....but I can tell they aren't from outside. My throat goes dry as my hands begin to sweat. I'm only just barely aware of the voices my ears have just tuned into. 

"Class, this our new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked politely, tucking a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear. 

The boy nodded his eyes scanning the room. "Eh...Hello. I'm Eren. Eren Yeager." My head turns slowly, and in that moment I swear time stops, as silver meets viridian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here. I have no idea how this story will progress, but I somewhat know how I want it to go. Just going to watch it crash and burn xD

My heart is racing; he's looking right at me. It's him. It's Eren, my Eren. My eyes sting and it's only when I notice his eyes widening fractionally and the smell of worried Alpha that I realise I'm crying and that my own distressed scent is filling the room. Erwin begins to growl noting my change in scent, but Hange kicks him and shoot's him a glare. 

"Eren can sit next to me, Miss!" she called out, beaming brightly before winking at me. I tried to plead with her, or so I think I do. Turns out I've turned into some sort of statue because I can't do anything! 

Soon though, Eren is sitting down next to Hange, but his eyes remain on me. He scents the air, and subtly I do it, too. He's an Alpha alright, and a powerful one. I feel like I might cream myself right here, right now. But I manage to keep it together. 

"Hey, are you okay, Omega?" he asks, his voice is soft and laced with concern. His bright eyes seeking out mine, desperate for the truth. 

I hear Erwin growling beside me, "He has a name you know, _Alpha_ " he snarls but I continue to ignore him and nod in reply to Eren, only having eyes and ears for him. My Alpha. 

"Y-Yes, Alpha..." my voice is hoarse, dammit, I shouldn't be like this, but all I want to do is jump into his arms and mewl at him. 

Despite being slightly taken a-back by Erwin's demeanour and actions, Eren nods, not looking very satisfied with the answer I gave, but he doesn't push it. Instead he turns back around in his seat and starts listening to the teacher. He only drops his concentration to talk to Hange and I can't say I'm not disappointed. Why isn't he speaking to me? Doesn't he recognise me? I thought he would have been pulling me into his arms by now, telling me he'll never let me go, and taking me home to make up for lost time. But he wasn't. He looked at me as if I was a stranger. I look to Hange - and catch her gaze - I shoot her a pleading look, my teeth gnawing on my bottom lip. Hange nods, letting me know she's on the task and as the lesson goes on I can hear her asking him questions. Dropping hints to see if he remembers anything. 

I can see Erwin watching me from the corner of my eye. But I can't be dealing with his shit today. It seems he has other ideas, though. "Why did you let him talk to you like that?" he hissed, and I know Eren and others can hear him, because Eren's head jolted ever so slightly to the sound. "You never let anybody call you out as an Omega. But what, all of a sudden the new kid can?" 

"He wasn't using it to 'put me in my place'!" I snap, my voice is harsh as I try my best not to raise it. "Unlike you." I add, watching his eyes widen slightly. "You're not my Alpha Erwin, and you never will be so stop being a fucking ass." I turn my head forwards again, and my eyes meet Hange and Eren's. Hange is grinning, clearly loving the fact I stood up to eyebrows, but Eren? I can't quite tell what he's thinking but he's looking at me and it's killing me knowing all he sees is an Omega. I don't need Hange to tell me he doesn't remember our past...I can see it, in his eyes. He's distant from me, like a fading memory trapped in a photograph. 

**-x-**

The rest of the day had been uneventful, Eren never spoke to me again and it hurt more than I could have ever imagined. I'd been plagued by these memories since the day I was born, and now I had finally found him, found my mate, my lover...but he wasn't mine...not anymore. So here I was walking to the lunch hall with Hange and Petra by my side. Both are nattering about something, but I'm not listening to it, I don't care anymore. My heart is aching and I know that if I don't calm down, my scent will tell everybody else how I feel. 

"The new kid is in my Art class." Petra says with a soft giggle. "He's super cute! Not that I'm interested of course..." 

I roll my eyes in mild annoyance, we all know why she isn't interested, she only has eyes Aruro, not that either of them have bloody noticed. 

"He's an Omega after all..." That caught me off guard, I flickered my gaze in her direction, a frown making its way onto my face. 

"Huh? No, Eren is an Alpha, silly." Hange cackles, shaking her head at our friend's 'stupidity'. 

"What? That's not his name..." Both Hange and I shared a confused look as we enter the lunch hall, communicating almost telepathically to each other. Okay, we can't really do that, but it's almost like we can. "There he is." Petra announces and I note out of the corner of my eye I can see her pointing in a particular direction. 

Both Hange and I turn our attention to the table she's pointing at and I feel all the air in my body leave. Sat there at the corner table is Eren; but he isn't alone. Sat with him is a short blonde boy, he's sat close to the alpha, far closer than I like, and is grinning at something Eren has said. **Armin.** Also sat at the table is the ravenette who even now is still wearing a red scarf which covers her mouth, hiding her slight smile whilst the rest of her face remains stoic. **Mikasa**

I look at Hange, knowing my eyes are wide and harbouring all my emotions clearly. I can't believe all three of them are here, and are clearly still as close as they once were. I wonder to myself, if they're still related in this life time. But I don't want to go and find out. Instead I hear mine, Petra's and Hange's names being called from across the room. Sat at our normal table, Isabel is stood waving at us. I notice now that our table is right next to Eren's and of course he, Armin and Mikasa have all looked up at the loud call of our names. 

If it weren't for Hange physically pushing me, I wouldn't have made it to our table. My body is stiff and my eyes are wide. I feel pathetic, I've built up this reputation of being the scary omega who could kill someone with one simple look, if I felt like it. Okay so that wasn't exactly true, but it's what the rumours were around school. I sit down between Hange and Petra and notice that I have a good view of Eren from where I'm sat. _Thanks life!_ I quickly let my normal stoic look fall onto my face once I notice Farlan looking at me oddly. 

I quickly zone out of the conversation, currently taking place, as I pull my lunch out of my bag and begin to munch on my sandwich. I'm trying to keep it together, and trying not to look over at the bright eyed brat. Sat at our table are the usual suspects; Isabel and Farlan (the love sick couple). Mike and Nanaba, Erwin, Aruro, Eld, Gunther and Moblit. And of course, Petra, Hange and myself. It was a miracle we all fit at the round table. Then again, we didn't really. We were all crammed in, but we wouldn't have it any other way - apparently. 

I can sense Erwin staring me down, he's clearly still angry about earlier but I couldn't care less. He's a prick and I hate him. Sort of. Okay, I don't hate him that much. Maybe just his big bushy eyebrows. Yeah...I hate those. 

I ignore the others at the table in favour for staring at the bright eyed brat. I know I look like a fucking stalker, but I don't care. I've waited too long for this day. I can sense the odd pair of eyes on me, but that still doesn't stop me. I only glance away when I notice Viridian eyes meet mine. I know he probably isn't interested in me in this life time. But I can still dream, can't I? And would it really hurt to try? 

When I next glance up I notice that Eren is gone and instantly begin to panic. I scent my own scent rising, screaming out distressed Omega. If it wasn't for Hange nudging me, I think I would have let my Omega take over completely - but I'm thankful for Hange stepping in, because as I break out of my trance, I notice the others are cramming impossibly closer and three knew bodies are sitting down. Grey meets Viridian once again, and now my body is stiff with slight fear. I've never acted this way before, but this must be what Eren does to me. 

"As I was saying, this is Armin! He's my partner is Art." Petra announces, breaking me from my second trance, this lunch time. Armin smiles shyly, nodding his head in greeting to the others. 

"H-Hi." he mutters shyly, "A-And this is Eren, my best friend and his sister Mikasa." 

"Sister? You looking nothing alike." Aruro scoffs, straighting up and trying to do his best impression of me. Smug little bastard. 

"She's adopted." Eren bites back, keeping his temper and scent under control. It's good to see he's still got that fighting spirit he once had. What was it Jean use to call him? Suicidal Bastard. The memory makes me snigger, which, annoyingly, everybody hears, causing all eyes to fall on me. 

"What's so funny?" Erwin asks, his eyes narrowing in on me, almost like he's staring me down. I keep my cool, refusing to let my omega win, just because my Alpha is here. 

"I was just wandering...if you die, would your eyebrows sliver off to find a new habitat..." I state with a straight face. 

Erwin's eyes widen slightly, as do most others, the only thing to break the tension is two pairs of loud laughter. Of course, Hange is one of them, slamming her hands down on the table. While the other is non-other than Eren. I find my cheeks heating up at that fact. Even now, even when he doesn't really know me, he's still laughing at my crappy jokes. Okay - it wasn't really a joke, it's a honest wonder I have. But still. 

As Viridian eyes meet Gun metal grey once again, I find a small, soft smile gracing my otherwise stoic features. No matter the outcome, I need to see if a part of my Eren is still in there.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, go check out my other fic's! <3


End file.
